


It All Goes Back to the First Kiss

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know this isn't Boys Town, right?" Ian mumbles as Mickey hovers a few inches from his lips "This isn't the back room of the Kash and Grab, or my bedroom, or..."</p><p>"Shh" Mickey shushes him, leaning up those last few inches to kiss him "I know."</p><p>(Alternatively titled: Stolen Kisses, Pretty Lies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Goes Back to the First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who had one of her first kisses in the dugout of a baseball field and totally never related it to Gallavich, (its me) so here ya go:) Title from the song Bruised and Scarred by Mayday Parade. Alternative title from the song Blank Space by Taylor Swift. Dashes are flashbacks to their first dugout scene. Set during season 5 (I'm pretending it's 3 years after season 2) We're pretending Ian's birthday is in the summer shhh.

"Come on, Mick. What are we doing here?" Ian asks with a laugh in his voice, easily following Mickey, who has a hand around his wrist, through the baseball field.

"Remember the first time we came here? Three years ago?" Mickey finally gets them to the dugout, unlocking the shitty padlock keeping it closed. They lean against the chain link fence as Mickey lights a cigarette. 

"Yeah I remember. God, so much has happened since then." Ian responds, running a hand through his red hair. Mickey's throat locks with an audible click, when he'd suggested that Ian grow his hair out, he didn't think he'd actually do it. But god he was glad he did.

Mickey clears his throat as he hands the cigarette off to Ian. "Yeah, but that was good right? Back then, we were good." Mickey inquires, turning his head to look at Ian.

"Yeah, we were good. We're good now too, it was just that middle stuff that... wasn't good." He finishes with a humorless laugh, taking a drag of the cigarette. 

 

\------  
"You ready to go again or do you uh, need some time, Firecrotch?" Ian rolls his eyes as he puts his hand on the back of Mickey's neck to bend him over.

They fuck quick and dirty, like usual. When they finish, Mickey leans back against the fence, smiling lazily at Ian, "That all you got?"  
\------

 

"C'mon man, it's your birthday. Don't think about that shit." Mickey advises, swinging around to stand in front of Ian "Think happy thoughts." He jokes, putting his hands on either side of Ian's head.

 

\------  
Ian's heart jumps into his throat at Mickey's flirty tone, knowing they don't do it like this, not when they've just finished and have no possible way of fucking again. But Mickey's eyes don't leave his, challenging him. 

Ian locks his hands onto the fence behind Mickey's head, smirking down at him. "Definitely not." He finally responds, licking his lips. 

It never escapes his notice when Mickey's lips are close to his. Never.  
\------

 

Mickey curls his fingers around the cold fence, pressing himself against Ian, smiling up at him. 

"What are you doing?" Ian laughs, slightly anxious. Mickey just hums in response, eyeing Ian's lips dangerously.

 

\------  
Ian notices Mickeys hands at his sides, fingers tightening into the fence. "Oh yeah?" he asks playfully. Ian's heart stops beating at Mickey's next words.

"Prove it."  
\------

 

"You know this isn't Boys Town, right?" Ian mumbles as Mickey hovers a few inches from his lips "This isn't the back room of the Kash and Grab, or my bedroom, or..."

"Shh" Mickey shushes him, leaning up those last few inches to his lips against Ian's "I know."

 

\------  
Ian's eyes never leave Mickey's as he leans down, daring him to back out at the last second. Thank god he doesn't.

Ian has kissed people before, but this is different. It's always different with Mickey.  
\------

 

"Happy birthday, Ian." Mickey whispers, pushing up again to kiss him. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey's waist, smiling into the kiss. Mickey's hands leave the fence in order to tangle in Ian's hair.

 

\------  
It's slow and sweet, definitely different than what Ian expected his first kiss with Mickey to be like. But it's also cautious, neither of their hands leaving the fence in order to touch each other.

It lasts forever but is over far too soon. 

Mickey shakes it off quickly "Man, I am so drunk." He laughs, easily excusing the kiss. "See ya around Gallagher." he goes with a wave, leaving Ian in the dugout with swollen lips and a quickly beating heart.  
\------

 

"Mhmm" Ian sighs as Mickey pulls away, that same lazy smile on his face. Same challenging eyes. "Things have definitely changed since then, it's definitely better now." Ian informs him, pressing a chaste kiss to Mickey's lips. 

Mickey moves his hands from Ian's hair to wrap around his neck. "Good," He mutters, hugging Ian tightly, "I was a pussy then, always running away."

Ian laughs as he presses a kiss to the top of Mickey's head. 

"'M not running now" He adds, looking up at Ian. Ian nods in response, hiding his smile in Mickey's hair.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title only applies to the flashback scenes.


End file.
